


BROTHERS

by hilson



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Incest, M/M, severe angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 20,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilson/pseuds/hilson
Summary: father son incest and sibling incest





	1. Chapter 1

Tears that flowed down his redden cheeks, weren't because of the large cock that was literally tearing his rectum, with only his blood as lube, or the hands that were smacking his overly tender ass cheeks. They were caused by the owner of the penis currently choking him, the boy he had raised with all his love after the death of his mother, had turned into a monster like the one he feared the most. The young version of his father.  
The pain of his shattered hate could never compare to any physical pain , he could feel the cock in his mouth harden, the more the pain was inflicted on his already shattered body. The man behind him was demanding more, telling him to stop being a lazy slut, to work his mouth like he meant it; or he could be given another lesson in being a good slut, he had given his whole, all that was left was to give up, yet he still continued on, why?  
That question he didn't have an answer, maybe it was hope that this was just a nightmare that had lasted for ten years, he could wake up one day to a better reality , or maybe it was the kind looks and words occasionally given by the owner of the penis, the same reason that had grinded his broken heart to dust that he doubted could ever be fixed; the boy could draw him near with his fake charms and faked goodness, only to crush it when he started having a grain of hope. He knew he was a fool to always let himself hope, but his heart was captured long ago, it was no longer his own but the boy's to do as he wished, everytime he thought that was the worst, it was only the beginning. Hopeless.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> father son incest and sibling incest

Asami Ryuichi at the tender age of ten was used to the sight infront of him, his father beating an already battered body of his brother, today's mistake was daring to look at his younger brother on the face, he was not allowed to make eye contact with any of them; he was the lowest of scum according to their father. The boy just sat on his favourite chair watching the proceedings, his dick was the only thing moving as ot harden at the sight, every sound of pain coming from the bloody mouth went straight to his dick.  
"Enjoying this son, you truly are of my blood unlike this worthless slut."  
Each word was punctuated with a punch to the curled form on the floor, as it tried to protect himself.  
"On your knees piece of shit, disobey me again and it will be bloodier than this; now back to the work that brought you here."  
v. The form struggled to get up, it took more strength than normal, even an onlooker could feel his pain; getting to his knees, keeping his eyes to the ground this time, he crawled to the boy with difficulty and laboured breathing. Ryuichi knew the form could be punished again for spilling blood as he crawled, though it was beyond his control. As he watched the broken form getting nearer, the wet patch on his trouser grew larger, already feeling pleasure coursing through his body.  
The broken form of his brother finally reached its destination, reached out with an open mouth to open his zipper, pulled boxers out of the way; the boy's hard dick eased the work by springing out, it couldn't wait anymore, cracked lips kissed it all over before putting it into that pleasurable warmth, his father's orders as a sign of appreciation for the thing feeding the slut. Ryuichi inhaled deeply from the pleasure, the mouth started moving up and down, trying to accommodate his huge dick, big even for his age. Suddenly the mouth was slammed down, forcing his brother to swallow him all, he could feel the throat try to expel his dick, as his brother made chocking sounds, tears running down as mucus joined the race; but he was held firmly by their father, forcing him to accept his fate.  
" Hold him in place son, he likes pampering himself, so make sure he works for his meals "  
Taking over he held the struggling form as it tried to get up for air, watching his father moving behind it with dick already out of his pants, getting in position and penetrating without any preparations, the throat contracted due to pain sending more pleasure to penis, the spasms doing a great job, as the form started getting slack, he pulled it up for air, enjoying the gasping and rapid breathes as it tried to refill its lungs, then back to his continuously hardening penis, as his father brutally fucked and spanked it, the form suddenly stopped all resistance realizing it could never win, let him maneuver the head to his liking and fucking his throat, tightening his hold he thrusted faster and harder, upwards to ensure his throat roughed up that throat pretty good; wanting the form to look at him, so he can see what was written in those teary eyes, as he could see tears fall down, to no such luck.  
It was no longer fun, just letting himself cum choking his brother even more, as his father grunted his completion then wanked the form away from them, throwing it across the room.  
" No dinner for the mess, and this room better be clean when I get back", shouted their father.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> death, betrayal, angst

The Asami household wasn't a normal one, however it was a peaceful somewhat loving, Haneki Asami the wife of Ryuoto Asami had been a sex slave bought by his husband, love after three fucks, taking her from the brothel promising to love her and making a family with her; he stopped doing to brothels and promised to stop his human trafficking business, which he still did in secret, leaving most of it to his friend Sakazaki.  
When their first boy was born, he was beside himself with joy, he was a photocopy of his precious wife, always lighting up the room, kind and loving to everyone. Then the second pregnancy came after four years, it had many complications, the baby survived but the mother died right after giving birth.  
Ryuoto was heartbroken, locking himself from the world, the pain turned to rage how dare Haneki left him after he saved her from that miserable life, he should have left her here. Seeing his firstborn only increased the pain thus the rage, turning to alcohol and his evil friends of old helping him to forget the pain for awhile, but his boy Akihito was always there to remind him of it.  
He went back to bringing whores home having fun with friends, that is what Akihito walked in to one day, his father was drunk and fucking an unknown woman, seeing his shocked son he shouted at him to get lost, calling him a lying useless bastard like his mother. However Sakazaki had a better plan, he could get back at his wife by punishing her offspring in her stead, someone had to pay for the betrayal of that woman, plus he could make a good slut for stress reliever, like mother like son; Being the bitter being he was, wanting someone to give his pain, better yet why not someone who she treasured and reminded him of the ungrateful bitch.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More pain for Akihito

After twenty minutes of getting cleaned for dinner, Ryuichi went to see what his father was up to, found him glaring at his brother who was on the floor trembling, waiting for punishment of not finishing his cleaning chores on time, which was impossible in the little time given; he couldn't help him, he should have done it even with the broken ribs and bruises from earlier, if he didn't want more punishment. Too bad for him.  
"I was planning to spare you, but you just love pain, slut, tomorrow i will bring my friends over to break that backbone you are starting to have, you better behave."  
His father moved to his collection of whips and paddles, took a plastic paddle with holes, walking to a chair.  
"Get over here you masochist, just begging to be broke, well your wish will come true."  
His brother crawled over, more like dragged himself, while panting and whimpering because of the pain, it was a wonder he could even move a muscle.  
" stop whining bitch, I know you want this. You will get more for wasting my time.  
Getting into position over their father's lap, the tense body waited for the pain, his father caressed his cute bubbly ass prolonging the anticipation, penetrating the red swollen hole, that he had enjoyed fucking earlier, love the way the muscles tightened in pain, as the body over his laps unconsciously tried to escape, he let it slid as he was sure it wasn't on purpose, the slut could be that stupid.   
"Stay still whore or you won't have a side to sleep on when am done."  
Moving the paddle into the air, caressing he hole one last time, he brought it down with all his strength , the pain took awhile to register, then the shock finally a pained moan was heard, as the body became taut as a bow, he smiled enjoying the redness, following the first blow with others continuously across the bare ass, thighs sometimes hitting the balls just to increase the pain, the body was now trashing, trying to get away, the moans were now screams and pleas of mercy, that he won't give until he was satisfied.  
After awhile the body gave out, the pain too much, the beating still continued until the hands delivering it got tired, the unconscious boy was tossed to the floor, the father got over his ass, giving the unresponsive boy a good fuck before leaving him there to go finish some paperwork.  
The young boy at the door looked down at his hardened penis, it could have to wait, the slave was rendered useless; hopefully he could sleep, his hand just couldn't do no matter how much he tried. No fun in it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter continues in next chapter

The next day Akihito was cleaning the master bedroom, which was one of his daily duties; the master bedroom, his brother's room, the office, providing any entertainment the masters wanted, cleaning his mess because everything was his fault his fault, and always making sure his torture tools were clean and ready for use.  
"Akihito....."  
The house slave had just finished cleaning the office, he was heading to his brother's room to take care of his morning wood, one of his duties. He hadn't been called by his name, with that voice in awhile, its a good thing Ryuichi hadn't forgotten it. Dropping to his knees, eyes on the floor he turn to the owner of the voice.  
"Yes young master."  
" Come to my room, I need your service please."  
Heading back to his room knowing his brother could follow. Akihito crawled silently behind, he was shocked when Ryu-chan, as he called him in his mind, held the door for him, this is what he hated the most, the kindness and nice words then the sledge hammer of pain.  
"Thanks young master"  
" You are filthy slut, get to the bathroom" Ryuichi shouted as he so one of his father's man pass by.  
There it was the lies and everytime he fell for it, at least this time it didn't last for long, he crawled towards the bathroom not worried about undressing, as he was not allowed any clothes, he waited at the door to undress Ryu-chan, it was his duty to clean him, he didn't have to wait long. His brother was still short, so kneeling was advantageous for both, as he undressed him small hands ran through his hair, suddenly tightening pulling his had back, eyes landing on golden one, averting them quickly not wanting to break the rule that got him into trouble previously.  
"Look at me when you service me." Ignoring the boy he carried on with his duty, he could like less pain for one please.  
"Can I take care of your penis before you shower?"  
He was pushed to the floor, his brother was too strong for his age, or maybe it was because he was malnourished and beat up.  
"In the shower and brush that filthy mouth of yours before think of putting it on me."  
Scrambling into the bathroom, he got scrubbing then brushed his teeth, his toiletries were in Ryu-chan's bathroom because he was not allowed to clean up without supervision, so as not to waste what he didn't earn, since his father was always busy Ryu-chan took on the responsibility.  
"Over here whore, you haven't cleaned one place."  
Crawling over silently he knelt waiting for further instructions.  
"Turn around, ass up, higher than that, good; stay still I will be back."  
Ryuichi walked to his personal toy closet, picked up a water bottle cleansing kit, a huge dildo and lube, filling the kit with warm water he inserted it into Akihito's asshole, holding it up allowing water to flow by gravity.  
"Hold it in", he instructed after the water ran its course, he sat behind his brother massaging his bruised ass cheeks, assessing the damage do by his father, most of the bruises were already turning blue and black, the paddle had broken skin which were still red, it could be infected if nothing was done, he thought.  
"Good, now to the toilet and back."  
He followed, watching his brother emptying water mixed with cum and blood, he knew he was embarrassed by the redness in his cheeks and ears, but Ryuichi couldn't help it, he loved seeing everything that was his brother. Getting back to the bathroom floor he add more water into his brother, leaving to take a shower.  
"Young master, if you allow me to empty, I will come bath you."  
"I can shower on my own just stay where you are."  
Akihito stayed until he finished bathing, then ordered to empty and back to his normal morning duty of pleasuring him. In the room he found Ryu- chan on the bed leaning against the headboard, he patted infront of his parted legs; Akihito hesitated , he wasn't allowed on any bed, he could dirtify it with his existence.  
"I gave you an order slut, are you deaf? climb with you ass facing me, I want to see your boy cunt."  
Ryuichi inspected the swollen hole, parting the cheeks to look inside, tears could be seen from his father's monster penis, he applied a healing salve inside and also the outside wounds, it also had a numbing effect with waited to take place, as he caressed the most beautiful ass, not that he had seen many just his father's and his disgusting friends.  
Slipping a finger he probed inside observing for any sign of pain from his brother, getting none he squeezed a half a tube of lube in, Akihito gasped due to the coldness, otherwise he was a statue. Three fingers inside, which he knew wasn't a problem for the hole which his father fucked in the morning.  
He twisted and spread his fingers, spreading the lube as he enjoyed the warmth inside that delicious body, he couldn't help but place kisses all over Akihito's back side; if his brother was surprised by his actions he didn't show, except for the small moans that unconsciously escape his lips, and muscles relaxing around the fingers, replacing them with the dildo he pushed slowly stopping when he felt his brother tensing, massaging and kissing his ass and back until he relaxed again, he thrusted the dildo in one go, pulling a loud moan from Akihito. He was too hard to go slowly any longer.  
" Mouth over here, start sucking."  
Turning Akihito swallowed the dick whole, grunting in pleasure Ryuichi allowed him to go in his own pace, he was so near if he took control he could cum instantly; running his hands in the blond hair enjoying its softness, he bend his head to inhale the sweet aroma that was purely his brother. He knew he couldn't last long under the skillful tongue, it was everywhere at once, the hands massaging his balls were also doing wonders, as his brother sucked hard pulling him into his throat, he lost it releasing directly down the throat that was milking him of every drop as it spasmed around his dick


	6. Chapter 6

"Young master its getting cold, you might get sick if you remain naked any longer."  
l don't need you to take care of me, or I could be dead by now."  
Akihito swallowed painfully, those words went directly to his soul and froze it, his eyes watered as he remembered all things he had given up for the boy, treating him was than a tissue now.  
"Lay beside me, I will take care of that pointy thing you are sporting."  
As he turned to obey, Ryuichi was already in slacks and a shirt, as he laid down, Ryu moved to lay his head on his brother's chest, his heartbeat always soothed him, his right hand moving to play with his brother's left nipple, enjoying it hardening under his touch, hearing Akihito inhaling sharply as he pinched, moving leisurely to his belly button, watching his penis twitching with every caress, Akihito started moaning softly unconsciously, the touches were driving him mad, the was just teasing not dealing with the real problems.  
"Aren't you going to beg for release, like the whore you are."  
"Please master have mercy,.....aaahhhh stop teasing......please"  
Ryuichi knew his brother hadn't orgasm in more than a month, he was the only one who could make him, just a command and his brother was in heaven, the others didn't care much about the fuck toy's pleasure, however even when the fucked his prostate it just milked him, no orgasm that was only for him, and he knew Akihito was dissatisfied because he hadn't relived him in awhile.  
Moving between his brothers legs, engulfing the tiny dick, it fit perfectly no gagging .  
"Ryu-chan, dad won't be happy if you do this, your mouth isn't for trash like me."  
"I choose what I want onichan , and your dick is it."  
"But..."  
" I am your young master, obey or suffer."  
His brother, hadn't even noticed he had called him Ryu-chan, he felt more connected to him, he could treasure this moment, rewarding him he sucked eagerly, enjoying the muscle twitching in his mouth getting harder, sounds of pure pleasure growing louder.  
Taking hold of the dildo he aimed at the prostate that he was sure only he knew its position, faster like his brother liked, even if he never admitted. Ryuichi was good at body language especially the one currently turning into melted butter on his bed.  
" Cum in my mouth."  
The order and his mouth was all that was needed to cross to a powerful pleasure land, shooting a lot into the waiting mouth, Ryuichi savoured the bittersweet taste, thick from not cumming in a long time, it was the best he milked every drop of it until Akihito whimpered due to oversensitivity, clean all that had leaked out. Before his brother could started fretting he ordered him to shut it and just lay there, he knew his brother was tired and his body lax from the powerful release, he could sleep better than a baby, which had already happened before he finished his thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Akihito was back to his six year old body, playing outside with a two year old Ryuichi, he was a knight protecting his prince from the dangerous imaginary dragon, in his hand was a wooden sword that he had personally craved for their playtime, Ryu-chan was holding onto his leg tightly looking around for the dragon.  
"Don't worry thy heart my prince, I will protect thy with my life."  
Rising his sword, he chopped of the dragon's head with a cry of battle, Ryu-chan jumped on his hero's back, the enemy was defeated and they were safe, his oni-chan could always protect him. His happy thoughts were interrupted by their father calling his brother.  
"slut come get your food."  
"What is a slut brother?", he inquired in an innocent curious tone.  
"Play here until I came back, or one of the maids come for you." Pinching the already pouting lips playfully, " And no bad words like slut", giving him a kiss then ran towards the calling voice.  
Ryuichi always wondered what his brother ate, when he and his father were eating, he was feeding him when done moving to kneel at their father's side awaiting instructions, it wasn't until he was four that he finally understood; he was a wise child, understanding the pain filled cry's when Akihito was called into dad's office, the limping, bruises and weird smell when he came out.   
His brother was strong, always making time for him, even when one foot was in the grave, playing after chores, feeding him while ha starved, bathing and tucking him in even when moving as a torture.  
When he was five everything changed, he had finally gained enough courage to sneak inside the office to see the real thing, he saw Sakazaki one of his father's friends pounding into his brother's tiny body moaning, while his father was slapping his face repeatedly telling him to tighten his whore hole and moan in appreciation like a bitch; his brother was crying and whimpering in pain, helpless against the monsters.  
"Is it tight enough, Sakazaki?", Takeshi another froend asked.  
"No, he is lazy maybe we should encourage him more."  
" I have just the thing." Takeshi said as he walked towards his brother with a whip in his hands, an evil grin on his face.  
" Slut more pleasure is coming, blame yourself for it", his father said, gripped on Akihito's jaw till his mouth fall open and thrusted to his balls.  
Takeshi started lashing the exposed back, everytime the whip left the skin, drops of blood followed, Akihito's screams sounded like a dying animal, he plead for mercy body trashing in pain, chocking sounds from the cock down his throat.  
" Now that is what I call tight, make it more painful. am nearly cumming", Sakazaki growled.  
Ryuichi just stood there shocked beyond words, he wanted defend his brother, however is body was struck; were they trying to kill his oni-chan. After Sakazaki emptied inside his brother, he turned to see the five year old.  
"Looks like we have a new member, and he wants part of the fun if his shorts is anything to go by; Ryuoto it looks like you at least have a man in one of your children."


	8. Chapter 8

Ryuichi was confused by the words, looking at his shorts was a lump, he finally understood, his body was reacting positively to the scene before him, everyone's eyes on him even his brother's, he was ashamed turning away from his brother's eyes, which reflected a plea, pain and fear, of what he didn't know.  
"Cmon son, I believe its time to introduce to manhood, I had thought you would turn out like this slut."  
"Leave him alone monster,  
..."  
His brother was still protecting him even when his body betrayed them both, the next thing was a punch on Akihito's mouth, resulting to a tooth and blood, plus he flied to the wall.  
" Shut up slut, your mouth is for pleasure not sprouting nonsense."  
"Maybe our newest member could like to punish him, or Takeshi can whip him to submission." Sakazaki suggested.  
Ryuichi knew that could hurt his brother more than the whip , he was sure the bastard knew that, he just wanted to break his brother even more. Takeshi was already making a move, he had to make a choice quick, he was curious and wanted to be by his brother more, plus if anyone was to break his brother it could be him, only he could be considerate.  
"Okay, I want him to suck me like he did dad."  
"That's my boy." His father helped him out of the shorts, stroked him twice.   
"Got my big dick and its still growing, unlike this sissy. Slut you better suck it like your life depends on it."  
"Ryu-can please don't ."  
" Are you deaf slut, shut up I make the rules here and from today he is young master, he is more worthy than your pathetic existence."  
Ryuichi hesitated when he saw the betrayal in those once bright eyes, literally seeing as his soul shattered, this was his doing; his father must have seen what that look did, a resounding sound of a slap that left hand prints on the side of Akihito's face.   
"Yes on the floor bitch, no eye contact with your master."  
Ryuichi moved in position, standing infront of Akihito, his brother's mouth was open waiting for his penis, moving his hips foward the warmth that welcomed him was like hot chocolate during winter, it was going to heaven taste the milk and honey then back, he could get used to this, holding his brother's head for support, closed his eyes letting his brother make him happy like usual. He didn't realise he was thrusting faster, harder and choking his brother as the rush heightened, he was going to explode in pleasure, didn't stop until he shuddered in a dry orgasm did he come back to reality.  
"He is truly an Asami, going for it without a pause. Slut you are alone now, better up your game because you will be pleasuring your precious Ryu-chan also." Sakazaki said with a very pleased voice.


	9. Chapter 9

Ryuichi was fourteen now, things were still the fuck toy of the house, his light had completely diminished, he was like a robot programmed to obey, he had never again called him Ryu-chan, wasn't producing any sound even when they hurt him, it was like he had gone away leaving only a shell, the only thing was he still only orgasm in his hands.  
It was August 4th his birthday, the day his plan could be executed his only prayer was he wasn't to late, it had taken longer than he thought to gain enough power, Connections, resources since he already had brains and cruelty. A party had been planned with Akihito as the main dish as usual, guests his father and five friends, he was to be initiated into the man club and the family business, then he could finally be introduced to other whores , more trained and appreciate the attention given to them by their masters unlike Akihito. He was to show he could handle the man stuff by burning the word slut into his brother, cut off his balls and fuck him for the first time, he had somehow managed to avoid that ass all those years.  
He had requested they allow Akihito to wear a red sleeveless, ankle length with slits at the side reaching his waist, it was silk with a blue pendant that their mother had gifted Akihito when he was born, it matched his eyes, Ryuichi had selected the outfit himself, he was currently sitting in his father's office with the others, who were congratulating him, telling him about the fun he could experience from then on; he wasn't listening only waiting for his prize to arrive any moment.   
Akihito walked in face down, Ryu-chan had strictly told him to arrive at 10pm not crawling like usual, but walking on his two legs like an actual human and dressed for once, he didn't mind the dress it was actually pretty and covered him, best of all was the pendant which he thought was destroyed, his father had taken it when the abuse started, apparently Ryu-chan had found it and kept it safe, he was really graceful.  
"You insolent slut, on your knees; how dare you break the rules."  
Swallowing hard, he knew he was in big trouble, he could be punished to the inch of his life, his father and friends had become very inventful about punishments; Ryu-chan had given him a command, he couldn't disobey it, he may not reach the cruel level of the others, but he was his baby brother.  
"Come over here kitten, I want you near me tonight."  
Obviously he could listen to his brother, no matter how many evil things, Ryu-chan came first. His brother had taken to calling him kitten, in the private, he was surprised he used it infront of their father.  
"Ryuichi what is the meaning of this", his father was furious.  
"Yes boy he should be in the middle of the floor, we need to start the initiation."   
Sakazaki voiced, he was eager for this day, he was the one who had suggested things to be done, just like most other tortures done to Akihito, he was creating a masterpiece so broken that it was a lifeless living slave, beautiful with only pain in his being, a perfect whore just for him; once today was done the connection between the two brats could be over, Akihito could stop reacting to his brother, then he could convince his friend to sell the useless slut to him. If not for Ryuichi he could have succeeded long ago, he was in his way everytime.  
Ryuichi had grown very much, he was all muscles, taller than everyone in the room, more handsome and courageous to get what he wanted and protect his own; he was dressed in a black armani suit, looking like a god in his throne surrounded by trash. His eyes followed every move his kitten made, a smirk appeared on his face, after his brother disobeyed the others for him, the boy knew his true master no matter how broken, when he reached near him he moved to kneel, but Ryuichi grabbed him around the waist with his large hands, pulling him onto his laps holding him there.  
"You look stunning, I was right to choose it, you put goddess to shame."  
For the first time in a long time, he blushed beautifully, the kiss placed on his lips worsened it, he was sure it was all over his body, he couldn't remember the last time someone complimented him, it felt good and somehow he knew his brother meant it.  
"That is disgusting Ryuichi, I think this game has continued long enough; lets get back to plan, the guests are becoming impatient."  
Ryuichi just looked at his watch, " one, two, three."  
Their father started coughing violently, holding his chest,  
followed by gasping, his airway wasn't working, Ryuichi just stared with indifference, Akihito was Squamish in his laps, trying to get to their father to help, he just held tightly.  
"Your right Ryuoto, the game is over, I have had enough of your disgusting self on what is mine, you took my oni-chan away from me, am taking him back plus your empire as payment. Say hey to satan for me, how does it feel to feel your insides twisting on fire, melting from the inside, not knowing how to stop it as the person you trusted to always care for you, is the cause. Your luck I know it could hurt Akihito if you suffer for long, though I can't say the same for your pals."  
Ryuichi's plan was simple, he had been poisoning his father for a month, the poison worked slowly, slowing down the organs, his father had been complaining of discomfort in his own skin, his doctors were already under Ryuichi's pay thus lied plus the drug was untraceable once ingested, they treated the symptoms not really helping but slowing the progress which wasn't a problem to Ryuichi, he had a month to perfect everything for his brother and his future, today he had tripled the regular dosage waiting for the organs to collapse one by one finally the lungs then heart and brain last, he was enjoying this too much. As for the others he had just put domicum in their drinks, their suffering could be prolonged, especially one specific person.


	10. Chapter 10

When their father finally stopped moving, the others asleep, Akihito started sobbing loudly, his kitten really had a pure heart, crying for a monster. Though that could be the ticket for his forgiveness, so it wasn't that bad.  
"Oni-chan stop crying, you are finally free; we can be happy together alone."  
"I am a bad big brother, turning you into a murderer to save me."  
Ryuichi didn't know what to do with him, so that was why he was crying, his brother never failed to amaze him.  
"You made me stronger, tolerating all that to protect and take care of me; it gave me the courage to face the dragons."  
Burying his face in Ryu-chan's chest, he sniffed loudly; so his baby brother knew he tolerated all humiliations just for him, he understood and didn't see him as a weakling, looking upto him like old times.  
"Forgive me oni-chan, I did all of those things with a twisted excuse of saving you and being by your side, I was just a coward fearing what was done to you, allowing my lust to overcome my good judgement, I am worse than father."  
" It was just fear but you faced it, and am not stupid you were going easy on me, your my brother i know you."  
" Then why did you shut me out."  
" Because I could see my easily read emotions hurt you, you were nearly losing it and I could have that or dad could have hurt you, I couldn't bear that no matter my suffering."  
"My knight always protecting me, even without weapons.......I love you Oni-chan."  
Ryuichi pulled him into a deep kiss, plunging his tongue into his mouth tasting him, nipping teasing on his lips, sucking oxygen out of him.  
"Ryu-chan you don't know what you are saying, there are better people out there, you don't know better."  
"No, I want only you always even if our lives were different, you are the one for me."  
" I am filthy Ryu, defiled inside outside, you deserved better; and incest is frowned upon."   
" Shut up, you are mine, not filthy they may have touched outside but I love the inside more, my light, only mine to touch and treasure; If I can't have you then no one else will do for me and you."  
In his anger, he was chocking his brother, how dare he called himself filthy, he was his and no one even himself was allowed to disrespect him, he had had enough of that, he could destroy anyone who dared, he could use the remaining trash to show his brother how much he meant to him; gasping sounds brought him back to sanity.  
"Sorry love, I didn't mean to, you just angered me, sorrysorrysorrysorrysorry, please forgive me, don't leave me again, please."  
Seeing his brother like that was the last thing he wanted, with tears rolling down his face, fear to losing him in the golden eyes he loved so much. His words had broke his brother, than anything his father had ever done to him, he was going to make sure that look never surfaced, and he loved him more than a brother since long.  
"Ryu-chan, look at my baby boy its okay, your knight will always be by your side where he belongs my prince, no need to be afraid, I will slay all other dragons to keep you safe."  
"Really?"  
This was not the confident arrogant Ryuichi he had come to know, but his baby brother who was afraid of dragons although he was one, and monsters of the night; his heart couldn't reject such a being, he was happy to know deep down his brother had never changed.  
"I swear on my knight owner and our mother."  
Ryuichi knew his brother swore that way when he really meant it, but he wanted more binding agreement.  
"Bite my tongue, I yours, we seal it in a blood oath."  
"Okay baby boy, anything for you."  
He hated this insecure boy, better the arrogant Ryuichi; smiling he caressed his cheeks as leaned up, the biting, mingling and swallowing was done, it was sealed no one could separate or lay a finger on one without facing the rath of another.

 

After much more kissing, caressing, apologizing and trying to mend broken hearts, Ryuichi lead him to a room holding four of his tormentors, made him sit and watch as he skinned them, cut off body parts, colouring them with their own blood, finally shooting them. Akihito surprised himself by enjoying their screams, revenge was sweet, sweeter when the one you love administers it just for you. He didn't blink at the violence and cruelty he had taste some, the boy was an Asami after all, a better version though.  
"Where is Sakazaki?"  
He had be wondering that since he noticed he was missing, had his brother already offed him already, Ryu-chan hate for the man had been since he was a baby, he could scream his lungs out whenever the man was in the same room with it, the man always gave them both bad vibes even when trying to be nice, and suggested worst punishment for Akihito everytime.  
"The best for last kitten, yours for the take."  
"No, I will just watch."  
"You chickening on me oni-chan, slay the dragon knight."  
That was said as he was lead to another room, a naked man hanging by chains cuffed to his wrist, still in slumber land, just seeing him ignited fire of fury, the man had hurt him the most, pressuring his father to break him, egging his innocent brother into despicable acts, Ryu-chan was right the rotten flesh was his for the taking. Meanwhile Ryuichi was dumping ice cold water on Sakazaki, then spread the tools namely a knife, hook, riding crop and a lighter, but first he had a show to give, something that Sakazaki dreamt of but could never have.


	11. Chapter 11

"Oni-chan I have a special gift , I have been waiting to give you for a long time."  
" The death of this bastard."  
" My dick."  
Come to think of it Ryu-chan had fucked him with many things never than though, he had wondered why many times, he thought he found his hole disgusting. It was just been kept for his enjoyment not a tool of degradement like others.  
Outsiders might think him weird for giving his brother a second chance, they just didn't understand Ryu was just human, not a superhero to get the bad guys in one go, he had even succeeded which was amazing, most people were they if can't beat them join them and settle forever, his baby boy faced his fears, accepted his falls and correcting him. His brother was just an innocent kid when dragged into the whole mess, he to had scars that couldn't be healed easily.  
"Thanks young master, your slave is pleased."  
Ryuichi smiled his brother was falling into the role, the were really connected, he was already on his knees crawling willing towards him; eyes already darkened with arousal , eyes on his crotch, opening his zipper and pulling the pants down, rubbing himself on the crotch, trying to inhale as much musky scent as possible, purring in pleasure. He could enjoy this by putting it in at his pace, not having it forced down his throat.  
Pulling black boxers down, a reddened cock sprang out hitting his nose, the dick had grown bigger, a horse was a near comparison, all veiny with a bulbous head. Licking the the head already precumming, moving back a string of precum connecting his mouth with the head; looking at the golden eyed that he could finally gaze into and get lost in them to his hearts contented, without fear of a punishment.  
Ryuichi inhaled sharply, he could see all the emotions in those eyes, they were finally seeing him, where they always belonged and he could ensure it remained that way.  
"Master can I choke on you monster cock, please?" his kitten was sweetly shameless when given his free will back.  
"Do as you wish, its all yours."   
This was much fun, enjoying the real Akihito made his body react just by looking at the last filled face. Most enjoyable was the face of Sakazaki, green with envy, his beautiful creation being made imperfect as life and light came back to Akihito's face.  
Swallowing down to the balls, enjoying as it bridged his throat, pulling back to taste the heavenly that that was Ryu-chan, moaning in pleasure gagging on it very relaxed, not being suffocated like in the past; he didn't even think of fighting back when hands made their way into his hair, thrusting in a pace he was comfortable with, hollowing his cheeks he sucked with enthusiasm, losing his brother in the pleasure he provided. Drool of saliva and precum stringing down the floor, the dick enlarging and twitching indicating the oncoming orgasm.  
"Don't swallow, savour it learn the taste then swallow."  
Akihito did all of that eyes on Ryu-chan to show how he enjoyed it, way better than it being dumped directly down his throat. Ryuichi harden again just be the action, he could feed him his cum everyday multiple times, it the taste struck never to be overshadowed by anything.  
"Master I have done a good job, can I have my gift now?"  
"Which is?"  
Ryyuuuuu, your dick inside my boycunt, please master."  
He was enjoying making his brother loss control, while Sakazaki fumed glaring daggers, he could show him good what he could be missing in hell.  
"Make me devour you Oni-chan."  
Standing up he started moving his body seductively slowly, with bedroom eyes, caressing his neck slowly moving to the dress pushing it down, swaying side to side till his hips, moving his hips more to the left to hold the dress there. Wetting his fingers then to his nipples, pinching and twitching whimpering in pleasure as the sensation went straight to his dick, making it stand and precum creating a big wet mess on the dress.  
Ryuichi could take it anymore, eyes like a predator having cornered his prey, springing to action, he ripped the dress of without warning. Akihito moaned wantonly enjoying the loss of control and rough treatment, next he was on a table tongue down his throat, as Ryuichi fumbled for lube, he was stilled by a hand on his arms.   
"Fuck me dry, I wanna feel only you with nothing between."  
Akihito will be the death of him, taking the advice he sank in before his brother got the chance to change his mind; It held like a glove it was nearly painful, It was definetly painful for Akihito, tensing and moaning loudly but no complain voiced, only tightening his hold on his back and trying to move, pulling out he saw blood stains, but he could stop if he noticed it was too much, slamming back in he still to question if the boy was good, the boy just tried to make him move, wrapping his legs around his waist.  
"Move it or else..."  
"What?"  
" Please move, fuck me hard make me only feel you, moan only for you."  
Moving hard and fast he did, loving the incoherent word felling from Akihito's mouth, teary eyes looking at his as if for anchor or he could be lost; it drove him mad, lifting him from the table to the wall ending on the floor, holding him tight he was sure his fingerprints were all over the fragile body, bending his brother in half taking him deeper, the feeling was just to much, the warmth like no other, the body was sucking him giving him the ultimate joy of the flesh.  
"Ryu am going to cum, more....faster."  
" Not yet, together."  
" Please master I can't wait anymore."  
" Don't you dare."  
"Oh god, no more....i can't waa ii wait, please."  
Aiming at the prostate, he fucked harder, the look of pure lost in pleasure, drool and tears flowing freely, he was the true picture of totally utterly fucked.  
" Cum for me kitten."  
Cumming into and on each other, Akihito convulsed in pleasure, Ryuichi's name the last thing from his mouth, as he lost consciousness.


	12. Chapter 12

"Was the show to your satisfaction."  
"I will kill you bastard, he is mine."  
" Still daydreaming, he was never yours to begin with, not meant for a trash like you."  
" When I get out, I will break him as we watches you die, my perfect slut only for my existence."  
"Big talk for someone in your position......"  
He was cut off by a waking Akihito, whom he had just cleaned and tended to his wounds. Rubbing his eyes cutely, stretching like a kitten; he blinked at Ryuichi, tensing a bit before coming back to reality, reaching for Ryuichi who moved closer kissing his lips, then lifting her to the floor.  
"Ryu-chan lets go to bed."  
"One last thing princess, take care of him then we can rest."  
"aaaahhhh, promise? am tired."  
" Pinky promise."  
"shut up bastard, stop being smug. So what am i to do?"  
"whatever you want, I provided some toys, be creative."  
Akihito moved to inspected them, which one should I start with, cuddling time was running out, taking the riding crop, he moved behind Sakazaki lashing once, it must have taken time to register, before screams like a woman in labour filled the room, he was all talks couldn't stand a tiny pain. Akihito enjoying the sound, let his hand swing with no care where it landed, putting all his strength behind it causing lots of skin breaking, all the pain being paid back; when he stopped there were crisscross without patterns, not that he cared. Sakazaki was still screaming, trashing trying to get away without success, his struggles had caused his wrist to bleed underneath the cuffs.  
Next the hook, he held it glacing between it and the bloody back, wondering what to do, idea, he moved forward looking were the skin was broken, inserting the hook and pulling enjoying as more skin separated from muscles. Sakazaki had peed on himself, he really had strong lungs and throat, he was still screaming, tears and mucus mingling ending up in his open mouth; get tired of the game, Akihito moved to admire the pain written all over his toy, the face was still to intact for his liking, inserting the hook deep inside the man's nose, twisting it, the scream this time nearly made him deaf. Boring.  
The lighter was next, he burned his digits one by one, the roasting meat smell was somewhat juicy, the balls were next he was sure it was boiling inside; Sakazaki was pleasing for mercy, his family jewel were nearly turning to ashes, the whimpers, moaning and screams were melodious but the burning smell became nauseated he stop.  
"I am disappointed, you can't handle the things you dish out."  
"pleeeaaaassseee I will never do it again, have mercy, I will give you any amount, just name it."  
" Just a little more, I endured it for fourteen years surely a few minutes."  
" No more, please no more."  
"Pathetic."  
The knife was the last one, he could return the favour tenfolds, he cut the word slut across his chest , the screams were now annoying, can't the man handle pain with some dignity, its was time to wrap up.  
"Your lucky am tired, just hand over your burned balls, penis and ass."  
"No no no, you are a worst monster than your father, surely you can't stoop to his level."  
"can't handle what you created?"  
The knife was stabbed into his ass, twisted as blood ran down his thighs, maybe he could now understand the meaning of split open.  
" That was fun right, it slide right in no resistance."  
Before Sakazaki could answer, his balls and penis were no longer between his legs, instead choking him as it was shoved down his throat, the hands persisted until the raw meat was in, leaving him there to either choke to death or bleed out.  
"Ryu-chan can we go now."  
Taking the offered hand he followed quietly his brother was just something else, walking out like they were from a movie. He knew tomorrow was a new day with Akihito being his legal guardian and the owner of their father's empire and the wealth of the five men, which he accomplished with his men. The road could be tough, the wounds could heal but the scars remain, his brother to be nursed back to health, at least the rage had been dealt with, but as long as they had one another no mountain would be too high to climb.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning, Akihito had woken with a demand, to burn the house and his childhood horrors, get rid of the past, forget it ever happened, making it a nightmare he finally woke from. Thank his luck stars his brother was always a boy of insight, he had already bought a penthouse in the city, with new everything just them missing. Soon their past was in flames.

The penthouse was on the top floor of a building owned by them, the sky and city view was love at first sight to Akihito, the penthouse bare Ryuichi wasn't good at decoration, but his oni-chan was already planning on how to make it a home, just for the two of them.

After settling down, Ryuichi explained to Akihito about the the family business and the ones he acquired from the dead bastard friends of their father, he was to be in charge as Ryuichi finished high school. The always angel like Akihito was more worried about the families of the deceased, if it were upto him they could be dead, because they are the ones who always came for revenge in future; however he knew Akihito couldn't approve so he gave the some means to survive, but killed extended families, Akihito could obviously be more concern about the children.

Next was a suggestion for Akihito to go part time school if he was to succeed in business he had to have the basic, the only things he knew was from his mother and Ryu-chan when he forced him to read for him when their father was away, correcting his pronunciation , that was one of the good memories, he could pretend at that time they were a normal family, relaxing after a long day.

Akihito was a NO NO to the idea, being away from Ryu-chan and surrounded in a closed room, he was already feeling breathless just imagining, in the end they agreed on home schooling, after Ryuichi explained the cameras throughout the building and the trustworthy guards that had helped them gain the freedom and pledged their loyalty.

After a week of staying in the penthouse, which Ryuichi with no success tried to coax Akihito into going out, seeing the city, meeting people his age or just for fresh air; atleast he watching Tv, bought house decor online with some help, and tried his hand on cooking which he became an expert with time and started his lessons. More importantly Ryuichi had to go back to school, it was his last year being a genius and all, the first time they could separate since coming to the penthouse; Akihito had been very clingy and strangely quiet the previous day, when asked he just plastered a fake smile saying he was okay.

After eating a homemade traditional breakfast and a goodbye kiss he was on his way to school, confident that Akihito could be safe. Ten minutes later he got a call from an anxious guard, his brother was having an attack, switching on his laptop which was connected to the security system, he gave orders to the driver to sped back home.


	14. Chapter 14

As soon as Ryuichi shut the door, Akihito became restless looking around, the walls were closing in on him, searching for his anchor Ryu-chan, he was alone left behind, a tiny voice at the back of his head, telling him to calm down Ryu-chan could come back, however the fear and voices of his past overshadowed it, purging him further into his own personal hell, his father and friendd were around him with whips, knives and their touches were like lava burning his every cell, he tried fight it only increased his pain, they held him down, cheating him with calm words however he knew better; his father was telling him how useless he was, not like his true son Ryuichi-sama, he was just a weakling that will be the fall of the Asami.

Little did he know the hands belonged to his guards, they had heard breaking of things and his screams as he fought his imaginary demons, throwing himself all over, rolling on the floor hurting himself. The guards tried holding him down, calming him however the adrenaline was in full force, threw them off easily, landing kicks and punches, one guard cussed saying.

"This useless weakling is our leader, he will be Ryuichi-sama's fall."

Why had Ryu-chan left , was it because he was just a burden, maybe he should just let his father kill him then Ryu- chan could be happy, as he was about to let go, he had the familiar voice of his brother then touch, his fears and nightmares were pushed back with the baritone voice, reaching his very soul, he held onto his anchor never wanting to let go, letting himself be pulled to a safe place. Opening his eyes, golden worried eyes were looking at him, he was on Ryu-chan's lap being hugged tightly it was almost painful, more disturbing was the blood blocking his view and the pain all over his body.

Ryuichi had taught Akihito was okay how wrong he was, his brother hadn't shown any signs of the past affecting him, he had been okay, so when he saw broken things all over and a bloody Akihito fiercely fighting off the guards he couldn't understand. Thank the universe his voice calmed him down, he immediately called his doctor to treat his brother, the doctor advised further help from a psychiatrist which both Asamis refused, Akihito was already acting normal assuring everyone it was just a simple panic attack.

The next few days, he was back to normal routine except for reading more, getting deeper into the family business, learning about computers, their legal business, the associates of their illegal business, the police under their paycheck. Two weeks later he forced Ryu-chan, who had refused to leave, back to school, drove him there himself after forging a license and getting driving lessons from Ryu-chan; then he went to their central base Sion, it was time to take charge and let his brother enjoy his childhood, he was done being a burden, he could carry both their weights, he was the eldest afterall.

Ryuichi was worried, seeing Akihito pushing himself so hard, sleeping the longest an hour and still doing all house chores refusing to hire a helper, his excuse was a stranger in their home could only create a rift between them. After a few days he stopped worrying, Akihito was a genius in his own rights, absorbing knowledge like a desert does water, he just wanted to stand on his own feet and Ryuichi couldn't deny him, he had been denied enough now it was time for the world to see what his brother was made of.


	15. Chapter 15

other yakuza and legal business people having heard of Asami Ryuoto's death, they waited to see the new successor, he was a powerful mam so the person stepping into his shoes had to be a masterpiece, most expected Ryuichi even though he was still young, he had shown capabilities. Their surprise couldn't be measured when a young twink, Asami Akihito, who claimed to be the first son took reign, some had heard rumours about another son, some because they had once or twice been invited to partake of his body when they pleased Ryouto exceedingly; those were the fools that laughed and counted their eggs before they haunted, such a slut could be disposed off easily and they could be the top dogs, after all his own father only saw him to be good enough on his knees with both holes stuffed. How wrong they were.

Ryuichi was in school when he got a call that some group were attacking sion, having lured his brother into a trap, they were so sure of their victory they didn't even bother to attack in the cover of the night, the police had been paid to look the other way, even those under their payroll couldn't be reached. His heart stopped, he couldn't lose him when they had just started living; he prayed to whoever heard to find him alive, together with Souh and Kirishima who attended the same school headed for Sion, praying against all odds that they could find its a joke, as he got in touch with other groups loyal to them.

Arriving at Sion, dead bodies were decorating the place, most were unknown to them except a few, the building was empty, offices locked with no one to explain what happened, Ryuichi was getting crazier but the minute, had the employees been kidnapped? Did they run away? Then who had killed the unknown people, most importantly where was Akihito, his mind wasn't helping, images of a bloody Akihito calling for him, asking why he had been abandoned; he should never have gotten him involved with the underworld, he was just an innocent lost boy, who grew locked away from the world, he couldn't protect himself and he had just thrown him into its fangs, left him be shredded as he enjoyed his freedom of being a normal youth.

"Ryuichi it's no time to blame yourself, lets find him first."

"You are right Kei and this time i will seal him away from this harmful world." 

Souh had already broken into Akihito's office, looking for clues which was useless, Ryuichi was getting ready to burn the whole Tokyo to find his brother, when Kirishima , who had been hacking into the company's phone records found information about a meeting schedule that day at Yamamoto's residence, he was a yakuza who dealt with Ryuoto a few times, he was known for betraying his partners and his greed to be a top dog , he could even kill his family to get what he wanted, Akihito was dead if he was there, but Ryuichi couldn't accept that, he had to go see for himself.

Ryuichi and his remaining men were at the Yamamoto residence at the outskirt of Tokyo in a half an hour, he wished he could have arrived early if not for traffic and lack of connection with their police. The place was quiet his brother's car was parked at the front but no one was around, one could expect guards around , it was a trap but Akihito was inside so he was going in.


	16. Chapter 16

when he entered the sitting room after passing many empty rooms, his heart stopped, if eyes could pop out of their sockets his had. Akihito was standing in a room with all the group leaders that had joined Yamamoto's rebellion surrounding him, however they were the ones beaten into a bloody pulp, Akihito was just looking at them with demon like eyes, very bored as if he had waited for something for long.

"It took you so long Ryu-chan, I have already sent our men to clean the scattered bodies, and ..."

"Do you know how worried I was, how stupid are you, doing this alone? you should have informed me."

Even with the relieve of finding him alive, the fear turned to rage, the image of a bloody Akihito's lifeless body was still fresh in his mind, how idiotic was his oni-chan, did he know how dangerous the game he was playing was? Plus he wasn't busy or far away.

Akihito walked out of the door, eyes down casted, the pride in his face washed away, leaving a look of a reprimanded child for trying and pure anguish.

"Sorry for that, you can finish the rest."

Before Ryuichi could think of apologizing, he was out of the house in his car and gone, Ryuichi hadn't meant to shout or be ungrateful, he was just so afraid of losing his beloved, if he had an option he could lock him up in a glass, to show his beauty and fragility, then put him in his most hidden place. However he had crossed the boundaries, shouting and insulting him infront of their subordinates and enemies that he defeated singlehandedly, he should have controlled his fear, congratulated him, he had managed the situation like a true boss, their headquarters was still standing , none of his men were dead, the enemies contained ready for punishment, he was just perfect.

As soon as the group leaders were in Tokyo bay, Ryuichi went to Sion where business was back to usual, the place clean with no signs of the earlier happenings, Akihito wasn't there though the employees were eager to share the ingenuity of their boss, how he strategically positioned security in, out and around Sion then lured the enemy, pretending to have lost interest in the meeting, making them rearrange their plans and send their troops to Sion, right into their waiting arms. After which he went to the original meeting place, Yamamoto's residence, where he knew all leaders had converged, waiting for news of his demise, showing them the teal power held in that small, fragile body. One question in his mind throughout the story was how Akihito had learned to fight, because the leaders had been defeated by his own hands; he did realized he had wondered aloud till someone answered.

"Akihito-sama has been training since is ascend to leadership, from 3 in the evening till 8 at night, before heading home."

He was hurt when he realized he didn't know everything about his brother like before, he was used to know when he ate, bath, shit and all; now he knew what Akihito allowed, he did even know some families wanted to annihilate them, plus the police were under Akihito's orders not to inform him; a possessive part of him wanted some things back as old, a sensible part told him he should accept the change it was good for Akihito, plus the employees had faith in their leader and his birthright, but....., pushing those thoughts out he headed home to apologize.

Akihito was in the Kitchen cooking dinner, behaving as usual no sign of hurt or anger, he accepted the apology saying he understood, he was reckless, he apologized. Ryuichi was luck to have such an understanding brother, always overlooking his faults. But was Akihito really okay inside?


	17. Chapter 17

One year passed, everything ran smoothly with Akihito's power and reign expanding, he was loved by his men, the kind, understanding leader, ruthless only when one hurts his own or betrayed him, a demon when someone looked at his brother the wrong way. He involved his brother in everything he did, they were the exemplary siblings that may envied. Many tried to drive a wedge between them with no success, their loyalty and trust was till death and beyond.

Ryuichi was in Teiou university studying economic and imperial Japan, it was the first time Akihito had put his feet down as an elder brother, lecturing him about importance of education, refusing to allow him fully into the family business, he could only help out while still in school. Except Ryuichi still secretly diverted all work he considered dangerous away from his oni-chan, which wasn't a secret anyway.

Ryuichi had to go to China to form alliance with Liu family, he had insisted to go since it was the first meeting, and away from Japan their stronghold, Akihito had accepted with complaining as usual; their men though were mumbling, wondering why their boss was always pushed back when important deals were made, it wasn't like he couldn't hand himself, he was a good strategist, fearless plus he had a way in getting any information he wanted, he understood the power of information. He was basically above other leaders, so why he allowed his brother to overshadow him was an enigma, they tried to justify it with Akihito-sama moulding his brother into a powerful leader like himself.

That night after Ryuichi went to China, Akihito had a meeting with another group, they were to supply them with firearms, they have been in partnership for awhile, trusting each other and respecting their fragile contract, because most groups feared retaliation from the Asami's; thus it came as a shock after the unneeded pleasentaries, the goods were less, next thing they were surrounded and some of his men killed by his own men; he was known for walking with few men even in underworld dealings, he didn't see a need to tire his men for no good reason, this time it backfired they were outnumbered and the thought of losing more men didn't appeal to him, rising his hands in surrender he motioned for his remainder men to follow suit.

"So the great Akihito-sama has fallen to my simple plan, you disappoint me." 

Daichi Kenji, the brat of the leader of Kenji group,Akihito was sure Kenji-sama wouldn't be stupid to try this, too bad he had a fool for a son, he just had to wait a bit a plan was already forming, he watched quietly as the boy approached him, his eyes already undressing him, why was every man he met always thinking with his dick, when they thought the had power over him? A shiver of disgust ran through his body; this filth thought of laying his hand on him, how abhorrent.

"Now that I have you, I am going to show the world how good a sex pet you make, your mouth will be too busy chocking on my cock, to pretend to give orders to those better than you, even your men betray you for money. I know your past...."

Close enough, Akihito thought as his hands shot to Daichi's neck, then a kick to his family jewel, on the periphery his men were already decapacitating those near them and using them as shields just like him, he was a proud leader, they knew each others moves, one could even say they were telepathic.

"Boy you are a million years too young to pretend to know me, and my mouth is too good for a dick like you."

"You are the one too young to think we will let you take our pride and position, you are still too green behind the ears."

The words were accompanied with a gunshot, pain filled his right arm, shock flittered across his face, the father was in it too. well he couldn't expect everyone to have brains, even if they killed him Ryu-chan could get revenge for him. Wait he was shaming his brother by failing to carry out a simple exchange, he was such a failure not being careful enough, that this weaklings steal from them, it was his fault for being weak and useless, his men had died, been hurt or betrayed him and more could be killed because of him; Daichi was right he was only good on his knees, he should just die now, staring ahead he just slumped, all fight sucked out of him.

"See how weak he is, is this the person you call your master, just one shot and he is broken, know your place slut."

Akihito's men were getting worried, what was happening to him, he was a fighter so why did he just stand like a shut down robot, thank goodness the men were well trained and loved their master, to cover for him when he was unable; communicating with their eyes getting ready to die for their boss; before they could act, shots came from the entrance killing Keichi's men leaving only father and son.

Toru was one of the men that had helped Ryuichi rescue Akihito from their father, he had always liked him, he was good to everyone like his mother when she was alive, Akihito's mother had been good to servants and managed to change her husband's attitude and behaviour towards the servants, he owed her a lot that is why he swore his life to Akihito; so when the deal went wrong he discreetly send an emergency call to his friend Hideki, leaving the line open for him to hear everything, he was sure he could know what to do, it was just to buy some time, however luck was not on his side the leader of Keichi group, even he was surprised that the man was a fool; then his words came and he saw Akihito going back to his dark past, he had been around during the first pain attack and he had seen Akihito's suffering since childhood, he knew his boss was scarred and broken, he could prefer he went to a psychiatrist but it wasn't his place to speak. Good thing his partners that hadn't betrayed them were trained, communicating with their eyes, but Hideki and his group arrived, everyone was dead leaving the penetrators for their boss.

"Akihito-sama it is time to go home, and we need to check that arm."

Akihito was too far gone to hear or respond, Toru lead him to the car where a doctor was waiting, he did even flinch when the bullet lounged in his shoulder was removed, everyone around was anxious Ryuichi-sama would make them pay for not protecting their boss, worse was they failed their boss by not being alert, will their boss be okay? What were they to do to get him back to normal. The family doctor sedated him so he could rest, Ryuichi was called and informed of the progress, as expected the men were send back to more intense training, he closed up his business in China and was on his way back home.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pure angst .....can skip

Waking up after three days, the first face he saw for a moment, then the happenings of that night flooded into his mind, he shrank away from his brother, he was a failure, the lowest scum of the world; he was sure his brother saw him as a burden, a waste of space in the world. Worse he knew how all that was true.

"Oni-chan, how are you feeling? Are you in any pain? I should never have let you go alone."

See Ryu-chan didn't consider him worthy for any responsibility, if he wasn't such a fool he could not have trusted Keichi, if he was expected leader he could have surveyed the area before the meeting, brought enough men and protected his men, he was responsible for their deaths and sorrows that their families were passing through, he deserved to suffer and know true pain.

"Akihito...Akihito are you listening."

"Sorry for the trouble."

"I should be the one to apologize, it was not your place to suffer, I should have handled things before going."

"Okay."

Akihito laid back on the bed and engulfed his body with a blanket, he wished the floor could open, so he could drop to the furnace in hell where he belonged. Ryu-chan could handle his mess as usual, he could have helped if he wasn't the trouble itself, it was better for everyone if he stayed out of their way.

"I am going to punish those traitors, could you like to join the fun."

"No."

"That's fine, you need to rest and heal anyway."

He was really useless, no matter how much Ryu-chan tried to cover, with sweet words.

ANGST COMING UP

Akihito entered the black door at the back of an old crumpling building, in some backwater place in the outskirts of Tokyo; hands were all over him, manhandling his body, removing his clothes and leading him to a small circular stage in the middle of the room, around him were men of all ages with one common thing, they were from the underworld which meant they could cause him more harm that most.

"Gentlemen today we have a special bitch, trained from childhood plus he is from power, it's like playing with fire but not getting burnt."

Laughter erupted throughout the room, as some whistled and hooted.

"Every hole is for use, he can swallow and anything can he used on him, he is a pain slut after all, lets just hope this boy cunt isn't loose from years of use, though it will save us time for penetration."

The men who paid the highest started the party, none was even worried to hide their identity, they will ravage this beautiful body just begging to be broken, his annoying brother won't recognize him when they were done and he could be dead. The place was known for literally crushing the slut that entered, now the most hated bitch had brought himself, like a sheep to a slaughter house, every imaginable harmful items were available, plus new members had registered as soon as they heard Asami Akihito was the bitch, many were itching for revenge, how could such a thing take over their lives and became a top dog, they could show him his place with his holes gaping, drenched with cum and blood, his flesh none existing. Let the revenge begin.

In Akihito's mind he was going to get his deserved punishment, he had come here willingly because he had failed Ryu-chan again, he had come across this place will researching the disappearance children in his territory, he had closed the place down, but he was now glad it had been reopened. Anyway he was born to be filled with other men, to have his body, soul and mind shattered even by his father, his own baby brother saw him as a rag to wipe dirt, however his brother had done his brother had done his best to make him worthy, it was his incompetence that made his brother's effort be for nothing.

The first person was huge, tearing him as he entered, it was painful but it was like a part of him had separated, looking as his body was used, he was feeling the pain but too far to react; next his mouth was filled, gagging him, his throat was on fire, his hands were placed on dicks to jerk off. Pinching his nose , they enjoyed how his body trashed and tightened as he fought for air, allowing him to suck air when we went limp, they continued the game as it help his body coax their orgasm out of them.

"It is like fucking a log, he isn't even reacting, boring."

"Then lets make him respond, pain must be the answer to make him sing like a bird."

"Men anything on your mind."

One came forward with a bullwhip, manhandling him to his hands and knees, he wasn't sure the number of dicks he had taken, he was already drowned in cum, people pushed forward to admire the pale skin, imagining how bloody it could be in a few minutes; the lashing started, the holder was inexperienced not able to gauge the strength needed, the first came back bloody pulling a groan from the abused body, the encouragement around span the holder on, lashing without care, soon screams from Akihito overshadowed the cheers and laughter around the room, when the holder became tired the back was only raw flesh and blood, blood dripping down his flanks onto the stage, more splashed around the room as the whip flew from his body, Akihito was laying flat on the stage unable to hold himself up.

"Lets disinfect your wounds, baby."

Another young man moved forward, urinating on his wounded back, most followed his example, he tried to turn to protect his back, noting his intention hands held him in place, another came out of nowhere with a bucket of salt, dumping it on him, fighting the hand only resulted in a slap that made his head spin.

"Whore! learn to obey your masters, you are ours to do as we wish, fight again and regret."

Whimpering he was turned onto his back, the fucking continued, the pain increase tenfold as his wound rubbing on the stage, the salt aggravating the wound more, he didn't even have the strength to scream anymore, which could be useless since his mouth was filled with cocks as soon as the previous was removed, his stomach felt full from all cum entering his mouth and ass, cum was flowing out his nose, breathing was a mercy, it felt like his existence was pain, his conscious was desperately trying to retreat to a safe place with no success. Although he did deserve it for being born, his body went pliant at that thought, this was his punishment he should accept it.

"What's up with bitch, he doesn't respond even when we are so good to fill his hungry holes."

"What do you expect, he has been fucked since intrauterine, he is used to this."

"Then lets make her appreciate, we already know he likes pain and bleeding."

"Lets make his pretty face more pretty, I want a u u soveniour."

"Not yet I still want to see it twist in pain, I have a better idea."

Water was poured on his abused body, then a violet wand was inserted into his loose hole, switched to the highest voltage, causing him to moan and jerk slightly as electric current passed through his body.

"Not fun, he isn't even screaming, just enjoying himself alone."

A connected naked wire was placed on his bare wet chest, soon he was convulsing, screaming as the electricity damaged his body, he was on fire that he couldn't escape, if he was a teeny tiny bit alert he could have heard his bones broke, this was no pleasure but to his tormentors it was too good that some orgasmed by just watching, he could literally feel his heart racing then slowing, it was a wonder his brain hadn't disconnected. The only good thing was he could finally die, and stop being a burden and redeem himself for being born.

"You young men are the worst at breaking your prey, learn to play with it first, you will kill him before we show him the true pleasures of hell on earth, let those with experience show you."

He was numb, the pain gone, then injected with adrenaline, he felt like a drowning man breathing air at last, he was suddenly alert, the pain tripled; had he committed such heinous crime to exist, that even death couldn't be granted?

"Hello sleeping beauty, you are not allowed to leave before we reach our euphoria."

Akihito knew the owner of that voice, Masahiro one of the leaders who had pledged loyalty to him, looking around he noticed most were working under the Asami's; he couldn't even be surprised, it was expected, who could want a weakling, worthless scum like him to rule over them, it was obvious to want to remove the thing that hindered their success.

"Look here, this is to brand you as a slut."

It was a hot red metal with slut modeled at the end, he could already feel the heat and pain before it touched him, his flight instincts were still active, he was already on his knees ready to bolt out of there.

"No you don't, secure him well with the cuffs around the stage, I don't like his fighting."

Well secured the brand was pressed on his right butt cheek, sizzling sound and smell of burnt filled the room, that was just the beginning, heated knives were used to write more insulting words, with his alert state every pain was registered, as he screamed his mouth was filled and fucked brutally, he could taste blood, his throat was injured.

"I want double penetration, though that hole is a tight fit."

"Just cut it open, he won't need it anyway when we are done.

He could feel the knife pierce his anus, moving towards his balls, they really hated him like he deserved, wanting to leave him in pieces, he was uncuffed lifted from the stage laid on a chest, a dick shoved into his bleeding ass, another was on top forcing his way in, it was an undescribable pain as the muscles continued to tear, as they fucked away, the pre-come and friction just added salt to the wound, he could his consciousness trying to escape, he was losing too much blood. Finally he could atone for his sins and rest in peace. Maybe


	19. Chapter 19

After dealing with Keichi, he got a call from Toru on his way home, Akihito was nowhere to be found, he had told the guards he was going for a walk and hadn't returned for an hour, worse he had left his phone so tracking him was impossible.

"Asami-sama, I know he can take care of himself, but I don't think his mindset is right."

"Why is that?"

"Sorry if I sound judgemental, with all the trauma he has been through, psychological help should have been the first priority, and after the last incident, he shouldn't have been left alone."

Toru was sweating as he spoke those words, it was definitely condemning his boss, however he couldn't stand it if his master hurt anymore, he deserved a somewhat normal life and he was sure it couldn't happen by pretending the past never happened, he was selfish enough to want only his master to guide his life, so that meant fixing him before he was taken away forever.

Ryuichi's heart had started beating out of his chest at the news, he was thankful that Toru had spoken his mind, he had the same thought at the back of his mind since the breakaway from their father's hold, but the idea of anyone apart from him helping his Akihito was a NO NO, he had thought he would handle it alone though it wasn't his scope, then Akihito had been okay, even if his whole being told him he was a ticking bomb ready to blow. If anything happened to his brother because he could think pass himself and his stupid possessiveness, he could never forgive himself. It was time to accept defeat, if Akihito was fine he could make it all better, no failure this time; then words from feilong's father, the head of the Liu family echoed in his mind.

"Asami Ryuichi, what you are doing is wrong, I had expected your brother as the head of the Asamis to come not you, you are doing what your father did to him, telling him he is incompetent through your actions, if you set him free from your father then why have you imprisoned him into your own prison."

It had upset him that time, he had been all defensive walking out in anger, now he realized also needed help, his obsession to protect his brother was doing more harm than good. Arriving to the penthouse, he looked at the camera, Akihito had woken up, went straight to his laptop for ten minutes, changed then walked out. He could have believed his brother wanted time alone if not for a note by the bed.

"I will make it right, never again holding you back, I am to receive my deserved punishment before meeting father."

The laptop history was deleted covering Akihito's footsteps, Kirishima was on it and within minutes they were at a hidden site that they knew so well, it was a mediveal bdsm site of the underworld, where the powerful went to fulfill their undesirable sexual urges and punishing traitors and those they hated, but why was Akihito accessing it willingly, something he could do even under drug influence.

The first picture in Asami's mind was Akihito on his knees surrounded by their father and friends, blocking it he prayed was doing the fucking not what he knew deep down, getting Kirishima, Souh and Akihito's men, the understood more about their boss and had shown exemplary loyalty and care for Akihito, they were on their way each praying for Akihito's safety, breaking all the traffic rules ever made they arrived with minutes to spare; rechecking the weapons they were ready with instruction to assess the situation, if Akihito was even scratched kill every moving thing.

Opening the door, which stupidly had no guard, the fools truly believed no one could surprise them, because it was an underground known secret, how wrong they were. The first thing that hit them musky smell of sex, sweat and a strong smell of blood, putting them in a more alert mode; walking quietly through the naked men that were too engrossed in the happenings at the middle of the room, his men moved to surround the room. What he saw when he reached his destination made the hardly surprised Ryuichi, be rooted on the spot with shock, there were three cocks inside Akihito's asshole and were bloody and more blood was still pouring out, he couldn't see his brother's body being covered with moving bodies, but he couldn't mistake where the blood was coming from painting the bodies covering him, and now he could also smell burnt flesh.

He was suddenly in motion, three bullets leaving his gun implanting into three heads in front of him, pushing two on top of his brother, his existence stopped as he looked at the raw branding of slut, the insulting words cut into the once beautiful pale skin, it was blue, black and red, covered in blood, worse he wasn't moving eyes rolled back only white showing. He didn't hear his men kill the other occupants of the room, he was at Akihito's side removing his coat spreading it on the floor, lifting the body and laying it on the coat, after confirming the every diminishing pulse. 

"Get the car, call the doctor, I can't lose him ever."

The men couldn't believe that body belonged to the master, they wanted to resurrect the dead just to torture them to death repeatedly, hadn't Akihito-sama suffered enough, was Kami-sama that evil not to pity him, they followed the orders robotically, as their minds tried to digest what was happening.


	20. Chapter 20

After two months of induced coma, Akihito woke up fully healed, no pain just hunger, tiredness and confusion, Ryuichi didn't believe his brother was in a correct mental state to be awake while still injured, he tried to find any reason to say that his oni-chan had been forced into the torture but found none, he had already found a psychiatrist who approved his choice on inducing Akihito's coma, the focus could be on his psychological health.

Akihito woke in a hospital room, alone with beeping machines, he couldn't remember why he was there only that his brother had come back from China, he couldn't remember how he got injured but it must have been serious to be admitted, looking at his body he couldn't find anything not even a scar, Ryuichi had looked for the best doctors, how long had he been asleep to have healed completely.

"Welcome back to the world of the living , dear knight."

"Ryu-chan! I didn't hear you coming in, what happened, why am I here, for how long?"

"You don't remember anything."

"Well you went to China, came back bacause I was hurt though I don't remember how, that's all."

"we'll talk later, now i want you to meet a doctor." Ryuichi disturbed by this didn't show, the main concern was beginning Akihito's treatment."

Dr Asano walked in, introduced himself explained he was to help him, Akihito introduced himself and thanked him for his time, Ryuichi had thought Akihito could flood him with questions, still he was glad he was cooperative.

"Asami-sama..."

"Akihito is just fine."

"Okay, Akihito-sama, could you mind me asking about your childhood and what brought you to hospital."

"No, but first Akihito is just fine without sama, about my childhood I don't remember much, my mom died when I was still young and Ryu-chan was a newborn; my father took care of us though a bit strict, sadly he died in a fire accident when I turned eighteen, my brother and I took over the company, a few days ago my brother went to China to handle some business, I got into an accident which I don't remember."

Ryuichi was too shocked to even talk, was Akihito embarrassed to talk about his past? though looking at him it didn't look like he was lying, he was just telling the truth he knew. The doctor was wondering if this amnesia was due to the childhood trauma or the recent with the electric current disorienting him. Before Ryuichi could talk, the doctor continued.

"Akihito it looks like you have forgotten some aspects of your life, I am going to help you remember."

Hearing that his heart rate shot to the roof, he couldn't breath, it was like his body was fighting against something, he didn't understand but never wanted to feel this way again. Ryuichi was by his side immediately comforting him. The doctor got his answer the amnesia and false memory was to block block every trauma he ever went through, his mind was trying to protect him.


	21. Chapter 21

After a week of Dr. Asano getting to know Akihito, his men who loved their master than no matter how many times Ryuichi threatened to skin them alive for disturbing his beloved's rest, they kept coming to see him, plus Asano learnt a lot about his patients life through them, and he also reassured Ryuichi that the pain Akihito could pass through was he healed was important, he just needed to support him and show he could never abandon him, as he realized their attachment was going to be helpful. Akihito was fully recovered but the doctor wanted him in the hospital, it could be easier to manage, the scars he saw on him before Ryuichi intervened was prove that this was not going to be a walk in the park; finally their first true session was here, he had decided to attack head on, hypnosis was first in order.

Akihito was tense but with his prince holding his hand he could get through this, as the sound of Asano lead him deeper into his past, soon he was surrounded in darkness so heavy he was drowning, trying to swim back with no success, shouting for Ryu-chan to help with no avail, the sound persistently pulled him deeper. Soon he was in a room with a boy surrounded by men and a smaller boy, they were naked, the older boy covered in bruises, he had pain written all over, the men continued to inflict more; he tried to help but just passed through them, his voice not reaching them. He heard Asano encouraging him to remember, to tell him what he saw about his childhood that was when it clicked this was his past, then memories came flooding.

All the pain came back, it was worse that it was indescribable, he didn't want this he was better off not remembering, but the chains keeping them at bay was broken, the fear betrayal self spite and despair, it was suffocating, the only thing preventing that was the voice guiding him to breath. On the other side Ryuichi was beyond anxious, Akihito was trashing, screaming in a soul retching manner, the hand holding him was nearly crashing his, if Akihito hadn't been secured to the chair he could have hurt himself, worse the doctor just calmly continued saying it was necessary, if glares could kill the man could already be rotten. Soon his instructions helped Akihito calm enough to recount his painful and abusive childhood, both physically and mentally; tears flowed endlessly with Ryuichi feeling guilty, wanting to remove the pain, he too was reliving the pains he had inflicted his beloved because he was a coward, he got angrier with himself as the session continued, by the end of the three hour session, Akihito had recounted until his recent choice and torture in the hands of his enemies.

Dr. Asano was also traumatized, how could a family do that to their own, he couldn't stop his tears, how the man before him had survived was a miracle, if it wasn't for the good of his patient he could never have dug the past, but the past was what made Akihito who he was and the memories were bound to return with trigger all around him, and enemies eager to hurt him, he had to face it to move on; he had been in the profession for awhile but this shook him to his roots, Calling Akihito back, who wiped his tears and silently waited to be uncuffed, refusing to answer any questions and even flinched away from Ryuichi when he tried to hold him, he decided to remain in the hospital and refused to let Ryu-chan stay saying he needed to think, then walked out and went to his room.

"I thought this was suppose to help, not drift us apart."

"Asami-sama this is an even better reaction, after all you and your father did, did you expect him to hug and congratulate you."

"Well in the past he cried a little then everything was back to normal."

"Asami-sama I am tired as am sure you are, I need to check on Akihito and prepare for the next session, since you brought me time till he recovers and I feel bad to waste your money."

How dare this man ignore him, if it wasn't for Oni-chan he could have killed him when the session started, walking out dejected he went home, this was the first time his brother pushed him away, was he going to hate him, refuse to ever come back, it wasn't that he could blame him but accepting it was impossible, he could watch for sometime if it continued he could take Akihito back home, where he belonged and could be safe.

Asano was angry with what happened to his patient, he knew it was unprofessional to take it out on Ryuichi but he couldn't help it, he needed to recover from the trauma and check on Akihito


	22. Chapter 22

Akihito had refused to talk to anyone, refused to eat, shower and gave a strict order that Ryuichi not be allowed near him, Asano could sit with him, how painful the healing process was, he could not blame him if he decided to shut down and give up the journey, but his actions were hurting his men who literally lived outside his room waiting to be see him, and most important his little brother who was confused and scarred from their past, he told him they needed to face each other and speak their true feelings, to accept he was hurt and angry about it, it wasn't his fault his father wasn't strong enough to deal with his demons and took it out on him; at least Akihito cried sometimes, showing he listened even if he didn't reply. Ryuichi on the other hand was running mad, he wanted his brother back to comfort him, show him it was them against the world as usual, he was giving him space for ten days then getting him back, he was losing treacherous bastards to torture and kill. Lucky Akihito was ready to continue in a week.

The second session was to talk about his feelings on his feelings about his trauma, Dr. Asano thought he could refuse when he was informed Ryuichi could be present, surprising he agreed saying this was their battle, he couldn't hurt him anymore like he did since they were young by thinking about himself, Asano couldn't agree with his last statement, but good thing he was willing to talk.

When the session started Asano explained the need to say his true feelings about himself, his father, his brother and all traumas he was put through. Inhaling deeply to compose himself. 

"I could like to apologize to Ryuichi, I failed you throughout our lives, i couldn't protect him from the evils of this world, because of me you were corrupt from an early age, had to bear the punishment of having a weakling for a big brother,...."

"Oni-chan that's not true..."

"Asami-sama please allow him to finish, he might close up again, if its too much you can leave the room. Akihito please continue."

"I also wanted to apologize for causing our father's death, if I hadn't reminded him of our mother and the pain her death caused, you could have had a normal family if I never existed, I am a failure as a son and brother, I should have died in the womb but that easy task I couldn't fulfil, then I used the excuse of wanting to protect you from the deserving tortures of father. Even now after you saved me from those deserving pains, I hold you back with my weakness, I can't even handle the company always disappointing you when I try, causing families to loss their loved one because of my incompetence, you can't even find love or life outside us because I burden you. I failed my last attempt, sorry."

By the time he finished he was wet with tears of remorse, the other occupants were no better, after hearing the poor victim repented for sins not his own, being tormented with a family he loved enough to carry their wrongs and allow it to drag him down. In Akihito's mind he was the cause and thus had to pay, Asano re swore in his heart to help him, he had suffered enough and was being crushed to dust with misled belief that were implanted into him by his supposed protectors, and was continually trying to amend them with no luck and person the person to stand by him was treating him as not good enough, it was time to show Ryuichi his mistakes.

"Akihito that was courageous of you, talking about your feelings, not letting the fear of the pain it carries stop you; however do you think your mother was wrong to carry you till birth and care for you?"

"Yes , if I wasn't born then it couldn't have been this way."

"Then your mother is at fault, also your father because they made you, their love was a lie, thus they made unworthy you."

"NO! my mother always told me they loved each other, that is why I was born."

"Then are you calling your mother a liar or are you the one lying to yourself?"

"my mother was not a liar."

"You realize it wasn't a mistake you were born, the way you talk about your mother she was a good person, and I take it you looking like her means you are good thus shouldn't condemn yourself."

"But...."

Akihito couldn't dispute the facts, if he did he could be calling his mother bad, still it had to be bad, right?

"You also talked about deserving the tortures and not being able to care for your brother; from my understanding you were less than five years when the abuse started, you couldn't have done anything you were just a child, it wasn't your fault your mother died, people die its part of life, and its a blessing you are like you mother, everyone who knew her say she was an angel, you are an angel. It was your father's responsibility to care for the children that love gave him, he was the weak one he couldn't accept his sorrows, he chose to make another suffer it wasn't your fault, you can't control others actions."

A part of Akihito that had been supressed for long, was agreeing with the good doctor, he tried to argue with it but that part couldn't be quiet anymore, now that a person was willing to support the truth and uncover the veil, Asano could not allow the negativism from all the things done to Akihito to prevail, he was free and deserved a good life, the doctor could see the conflicting emotions on the boy, it was good; striking the iron while still hot.

"Akihito how could a child defend himself from his father, a person he trusts and depends on, isn't that why you tried to protect your little brother by bearing the pains in silence, because he was young and needed protection, you tried your best and that shows how good a big brother you are, he never knew the pain you did; I know of many how ran away and left that cruel faith to their siblings, you are stronger than you give yourself credit, you were a fighter since your childhood never a weakling and most admirable it was for another; many may not notice but I do and somewhere in you, you know am saying the truth."

It was true, no matter how hard he tried to refuse the truth, it was too brightly shining now, he was just a helpless child he tried his best, succeeded even if not fully, he had protected a small part of innocence, it might not have been good enough but it was the best he could do ; Still doubts and self hatred tried to rear its ugly heads.

The session was intense, Akihito was visibly tired, Ryuichi was hoping his brother could finally come home,, the problem was finally addressed it was time to go home; his hopes were nipped at the bud, when Asano said Akihito needed close monitoring with the many conflicting emotions arising, he needed enough time and a quiet space to recollect himself and determine what were his true emotions, they had been too long suppressed and a lot were still unsaid. Akihito fully agreed, he knew at home Ryu-chan would be hovering around him, trying to male sure he was alright and he could have to pretend for his sake. he also needed space to analyze his new overwhelming emotions.


	23. Chapter 23

The following session took a different course, Dr. Asano requested Ryuichi to talk about his feelings on the matter, he was reluctant this was not about him but Akihito, he didn't like it but Akihito was looking at him expectantly, he couldn't let him down like many times before.

"When we were young, I was afraid and angry at Oni-chan for always keeping secrets and loving to spend time with father and his friends, as I got older the sounds from father's office and bruises that he came out with got me worried and curious, then I walked in one day and was shocked and scared, oni-chan was in too much pain and I knew I couldn't help; I lied to myself for a long time that I joined my father in torturing him to relieve some of his pain, as I could go easy on him, which was only a small fraction of the truth, the main reason was I was afraid if I stood up to my father, I could end up like oni-chan, also I selfishly wanted more time with him and the action was enjoyable."

Looking at Akihito, he saw flashes of anger, whom it was directed to no one knew, then betrayal and hurt, still love and understanding was behind all that, he wanted to stop talking it was causing more pain than good, but he knew that was just an excuse as usual, he was weak before and allowed fear to rule him, now he would face it and do better, he could protect him, swallowing he continued.

" But I tried to relieve his pain as much as i could, covering my acts of kindness with hurt and humiliation, if I was seen leniant they could hurt him more, as I grew I realised my feeling of shame and betrayal were crashing me, I should have been a good brother and called out my father on his injustices, even if it meant sharing the same fate, instead i kept myself safe as the coward I was, looking into his eyes I saw the true harm I had done was than anyone else, I had dealt the final blow by betraying his love and trust; that is when I decided to face my fears, failures and rescued him."

Dr. Asano was assessing both Asami's, on Akihito he saw anger but wasn't sure it was directed on who, he could still see him blaming himself for what he thought was him pushing Ryuichi into a hard place, Ryuichi on the other hand had guilt and anger at himself then determination and something else possessiveness and obsession, which wasn't good for any of them and from what he heard from Akihito in between their sessions, it was what prevented Akihito from getting well, believing in himself and abilities.

" What about now after saving him from your father, what are your feelings when he goes about his daily business."

"Now...well I feel worried when we are apart and I hear he is doing something dangerous, am suppose to protect him from the outside world, he doesn't know how dangerous and cruel people can be, worse than father. I can just see the horrors he can be put through, but I always strive to be there, even if he blindly walks into danger, however last time I wasn't there to protect him and it caused all this problem, he is mine to protect, I should have added more guards and ensured the other families could never think of betrayal before allowing Akihito to go, I should..."

"Shut up! Are you even hearing yourself, you are just another version of father, I should have..., I should have..., you are talking as if I don't have my own mind, I can protect myself or what were all that training for, you always make me feel useless and inadequate, I try my best to prove to you and myself that finally am a free person, can make my decisions and do a good job at it, but even when I succeed you demean me, only seeing your twisted failure version of me, the person I depend on and expect to encourage me to take back my life; you always take my courage, belief in self crushing it, you are worse than any person who ever hurt me, they hurt the physical while you hurt the physical, mental and emotional, since we were young you always did that always hurting me, then pretending to care making the next hurt worse, ...."

Akihito was burning with unknown anger, the more Ryuichi Talked the more he was boiling inside, he wasn't a possession to be kept on a high shelf, to be taken care of and admired , he was a fucking capable human being with his own wants and ways to fulfil them, which he had proven over and over, he had even heard his men speaking about him in pride, complementing his strategies and way to ensure a perfect operation with minimum efforts and cunningness, he was also allowed to fail at some point; man is to err anyway and allowed to raise up again and get better. But Ryuichi had taken that from him, imprisoning him worse than their father.

Ryuichi was suprised by the outburst, he wanted to get annoyed that Akihito didn't understand and appreciate his efforts, but as Akihito continued ranting he couldn't deny the truth, he was only hurting his brother with his possessiveness; he had always seen him as a thing to protect, forgot he had his own freewill, he was thankful for the outburst because many had tried to warn him about his behaviour, like Feilong's father, however now it hit him like a bang coming from the horse's mouth. He had thought it was people being jealous of them.... but only thing he saw now was his failure to protect his brother, by giving him the freedom he thought was good for him instead of want his brother wanted. The next words from Akihito were both fire and ice.

"Sometimes look at you and see father, you talk only hurt comes out, you touch I expect pain, flinch away because you have hurt too much too long but you to notice, I understand you don't want to loss me, protect me from the world but it will only push me away; I also want to protect you but I understand the importance of respecting your personal space and give you an opportunity to grow on your own, that's how people relate, we might not have a normal past but we can have a normal present and future. It's hard but please try I have lost a lot and don't want to loss you, I have suppressed and excused a lot I can't anymore, its better to die than this please."

Finally Akihito had said all his suppressed feelings, he felt free after carrying a heavy load all his life, he was finally breathing freer like a reborn man, the ball was in Ryuichi's court. At least the great Ryuichi was looking lost and ashamed the doctor was pleased, he had thought he could be stubborn about accepting his part in the condition of Akihito, there was hope and he had underestimated the love between the two, he had really expected a strained relationship between them, but from their men he questioned, aside from everything they loved each other genuinely.

"I am really sorry, I didn't mean to hurt only to protect you, I will try my best to change, I can't lie to change overnight, however I will need your help, if you don't talk i will never know there is a problem, others can tell me but you know that I will not listen to them only you, and thanks for being truthful, I don't want to be our father, it will kill me to ever loss you, My beloved Knight I am sorry."

Akihito was already on his lap, kissing him then burying his face on his neck, his Ryu-chan maybe hard headed and careless about others but him, he was thankful, when Ryuichi promised him anything he fulfilled. Ryuichi was suprised he couldn't remember the last time Akihito showed any affection, they hadn't touched since the night of their father's night, it felt refreshing and promising he could do everything to develop their relationship and life, now that he knew his fault or actually accepted it.

"Am very happy that you both have dealt with your issues, now that the main obstacles and problems have been set on the table, the rest will be less painful, though most remaining development will be upto you."

After the doctor talked, the Asamis thanked him, ready to start really living' Akihito was finally going home to his men who had been helpful by visiting and reassuring him he was their only master, the best he was going back to the comfort of Ryuichi his prince, with all his fault; finally he could stop existing and start living.

THE END


	24. Chapter 24

TWO YEARS LATER

Hanging from a chain from the roof of a dully lit room at looked like a dungeon from the medieval, was a man covered in well lined welts on his chest and back, it showed the mastery of whips, of the handler who was currents spanking the whimpering man with his reddened palms, colouring an equally reddened ass, the chained man had glazed eyes, his mouth was gagged still drool managed to escape, his dick was red with a purple head due to the cock ring that had been there, since his sweet torture started an hour ago.

"Why no submit beloved, have you not learnt that I can give you all then?"

This had been going on for awhile and his beloved slave refused to beg for release and his dick, he couldn't be angry because he knew his slave just wanted to prolong their time here, though as the went to look at his eyes slowly stroking the now painful dick, he knew the game was over he could also have his release soon, his beloved was lost to pleasure and pain, he could not think rationally anymore; he removed the gag smirking, waiting for the beautiful pleading to start.

"Master please give me our mighty dick, please aaahhhh pl.. pl..please let me cum."

"Beloved why should I? You have made me wait for so long, I lost interest."

He was being an asshole and he knew it, but he was made to wait because of stupid pride that slaves didn't need, he started towards the door, the man left behind looked at him with disbelief, he just wanted to enjoy the pain offered those godly hard, that drove him crazy and crushed him completely, dominating him taking his pride till he completely submits, but still made him feel cared for and safe because it put him back together, with the pleasure it gave, the caresses and soft touches.

"Master please please dominate me, show me how owns my everything, ravage my slutty cunt and make me deep inside, for everyone to know i belong only to you."

His Akihito knew how to make him do as he wanted, he sometimes wondered how was the master here; it was Akihito who came begging to be dominated, saying he grew with pain, bondage and domination and knew no other but he trusted him to make it pleasurable, plus he knew he was having a hard time with his possessive issues and this was one place he could be all his vices without affecting their lives. Before Akihito would blink his dick was already buried into the warm hole, with was crazily spasming due to the sudden intrusion, no that he was worried because any pain or tears could be appreciate."

" Harder master make me forget all but you......aahhhh...fuck just like that, Oh god ....ahhh"

"Like that slave, screaming for your masters dick, what it to make you cum, I own you Akihito, all the pleasure and pain are mine to give."

"Yes oh Yes only you....I am yours to do as you wish....please let me cum, make me, fill my hungry hole....please.....RYU-U-U-CHAN."

While he bubbled words, Ryu-chan had removed the ring, aimed at his prostate and making him cum long, painfully sweet and hard, his hole tightened milking the dick in him, then blessed darkness claimed him. After recovering from the pleasure, Ryuichi uncuffed his precious beloved, carrying him to the bathroom cleaned their sweat filled bodies, dressed the into the car ordering Souh to drive them to Sion.

They were late for a press conference that Akihito had called for, he looked back at the years and was proud at the progress they made, it was a mountain but the climbed and conquered, the had to learn to communicate and call each other out when they were wrong, the still went to Dr. Asano for advice and their men got some annoying confidence to give their option when they note anything that could affect their relationship; otherwise their power had spread beyond Japan, the Asami brothers were known even in the backwater countries, for their always successful business and fight against human trafficking, as they arrived Akihito stirred from his slumber yawning and stretching cute across his laps before winching in pain and finally opening his eyes to glare at the one responsible.  
"Monster!"

"You still love me and all I do to you."

Akihito blushed as he stepped out of the car, feeling the wonderful aches that remind him of the loving care of his brother, to now he had a press conference and reporters already sat waiting, it was time to help others like him, he had fought his battle now it was to help others, soon introductions were made and he was in front of Japan and beyond.

"Good Afternoon, Sorry for the wait. Today I stand before you as a survivor of child abuse, sexually, physically and emotionally..."

Gapes and whispers broke around the room, Akihito knew they weren't shocked about the abuse, it was a known secret, but the fact that he a powerful person, a man could say it aloud to the world, he was suppose to hid that shameful past, and pretend he had a perfect live.

"I know what most are thinking, am a fool to ashame myself, its degrading to show my weakness but I will remind you I am a human, I get hurt and need help, that thought is what makes many suffer in silence and die in misery, it causes the crimes to continue and an opportunity for the criminal to hurt others, it is those thoughts that makes us turn a blind eye to this crimes and where has it gotten us, our family, friends stop having lives because we judge them for being abuse and asking for help, in short we are blaming people for being abuse and being hurt, making the abusers heroes."

Most people were ashamed, but the abusers were not happy at being called out, at one of their victims surviving and being strong.

"I am talking to those like me, I know how they break us make as feel less than animals, they take our humanity and blame us for being weak, but know this they are the weak ones, because they can't face their failures thus look for someone to make look weaker than them, I can assure you that we are strong, we have survived the pain inflicted on us, we have survived day by day every torture they give, they can't even survive a minute of what they have given for a life time; we are not their victims as they make us believe, we are fighters and survivers of life they can't face. I know there are many that have been rescued from that life like me, I know the rescue doesn't mean an easy life ahead, you still have to learn to live with the past, find yourself because they take that from us, to learn to even breath without fear that you will suffer for it, but you are lucky you got out, that is why I call to you to help me rescue the ones still in captivity, you understand that life and am sure no one wants that for another, I am starting an organization to help us and I can't do it without help thats why am reaching out." 

Looking at his brothers, his men and Dr. Asano he knew he couldn't have made it without them, he understood that those like him needed help, the organization could take for them all, with help from those around him, he had the funds and professionals to help him help others, it had take him four years to get here and he was not fully healed yet but strong enough to help others.

"For those still in captivity I know its because of another, or the only thing you grew knowing but that is not your destiny, abuse is when one hurts you even your family members because they can, is when they insult you and make you feel like you are nothing, they usually instil fear in us so they can control us, but I am reminding you your life is yours to control, I know the unknown is scarier, not knowing if you ran what will happen if it will be worse than your present, I know also they beat that small voice that tell you to fight till you mute it, but its always there calling when you loss your guard,; Today i am telling to heed it when you hear it next, I am reach out so that the unknown will be me and the organization, reach out and I will try my best to hold you, make the first step and I will try to the there for the rest of the steps."

He gave the ways to contact him, he knew it won't be easy because that was just the reality, but he just needed one then the rest may follow.

"I also have words for those who know of anyone being abused, also reach out if you are afraid to do it alone, we will take over where you left, but don't keep quiet because today its me tomorrow its you or a loved one, those around survivors support them and try to get professionals to help, I could make it without support from many, we are most vulnerable at that time. Thanks for you time."

As Akihito stepped out of the stage, he didn't know he had saved many with those few words, Ryuichi was there to hang him, and remind him of how proud he was to have such a strong brother, who was also selfless. 

THE END


End file.
